


Don't Let Him Win

by TimelessMystery



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, cartman is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMystery/pseuds/TimelessMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle just can't catch a break from Cartman's torment. Hopefully his girlfriend will be able to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Him Win

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on a different site on March 21, 2014.

It was a pretty average day at South Park High. You were sitting at your regular lunch table with Stan and Kenny, waiting for your boyfriend, Kyle, to get out of class and join you. Stan and Kenny were currently talking about Kenny’s latest sexual conquest, so you chose to tune them out and focus on eating your lunch.

That is until a series of metallic plinks became audible from across the cafeteria. You rolled your eyes and huffed in frustration; some idiot was probably up to no good and you didn’t want any part in it. You happily ignored the situation, that is until you heard Kyle start yelling obscenities. Upon turning around, you saw that Eric Cartman was throwing pennies at Kyle, screaming derogatory things at him about his religion. Hoping the situation would be stopped by a teacher or something, because you did _not_ want to face the wrath of Cartman, you watched on in horror as Kyle was repeatedly pelted with pennies. No aid came for Kyle though. His face was growing red and shiny - shit, he was crying. As you started to get up to help your boyfriend, he turned and ran from the cafeteria while Cartman cackled in amusement.

“Yeah, that’s right! Run away, you stupid Jew!” Cartman called after Kyle.

“Would it kill you to go one day without pissing him off?” you questioned, glaring, as you approached him.

“Oh look, Kahl’s too much of a pussy to defend himself. He has to send his girlfriend to his rescue.”

“You’re too much of a jerk to even have a girlfriend!” you yelled. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Stan and Kenny approaching, so you peeked around Cartman, trying to see if you could see Kyle out in the hallway.

“Hey! I’m not done talking to you, you stupid bitch!” Cartman protested, leaning his large body directly into your field of view.

“You’re such an ass, Cartman,” Stan commented, his eyes narrowed in disdain.

“Oh, now the Jew’s faggy boyfriend is coming to his rescue too?”

“Fuck off, fatass,” Stan snarled, before turning his gaze on you. “Why don’t you try to find Kyle? Kenny and I can take care of this. He really needs someone right now.”

You nodded in compliance, before flipping Cartman off and exiting the cafeteria. You were lost when it came to where to start looking for Kyle. He usually never let Cartman get the best of him this way. Usually he would fight back and yell, never just leave the situation, especially not crying. As you stalked down the hallway, you hoped Kyle hadn’t hidden himself in the boy’s bathroom. You wanted to be there for him, but you weren’t about to look like a massive creep while doing so.

Your search was cut short when you heard soft sniffles. Following the noise, you found Kyle, who was sitting on the ground. His back leaned against the wall and legs scrunched up. His face was buried in his arms, which were positioned on his lap. You sat next to him, and pulled off his hat, running your finger through his hair, attempting to comfort him.

He jumped in surprise, and his head shot up, an angry expression on his face, which softened when he saw that it was just you. “I thought you were Cartman coming to fuck with me some more,” he mumbled, shifting so his cheek was now leaning against yours.

“Nope, it’s just me,” you replied, kissing his cheek and continuing to run your fingers through his hair. “Stan and Kenny are taking care of him right now. I would have kicked Cartman’s ass, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

A small smile played at the corner of his lips. “I have no doubt that you could take him, (Nickname), but what if he sat on you? He could kill you!”

“Yeah, but then you could kill him and everybody would be happier.”

“I wouldn’t be happy without you though.”

“Aw, you’re too sweet, Kyle.” You blushed, wiping the tears from his face.

“I know I shouldn’t let him get to me, but it’s just hard. Usually he’s just saying fucked up shit, he’s never taken it this far to actually physically try and harm me. Do you know how humiliating that was? Standing up in front of everyone and getting pelted with pennies?”

“You can’t help that he’s a psychopath. I know, Kyle. I’m sure that everyone who saw what happened is on your side though. Did he ever say why he was throwing pennies at you?”

You felt him tense up before he replied, “I’m supposedly a cheap money-grubber. He was yelling at me to pick the pennies up, like the supposed ‘greedy Jew’ I am.”

“But you’re not greedy... you’re one of the most generous people I know.”

“Try to tell him that. He has his head so far up his ass though, that I doubt he’ll listen,” he replied, adjusting his position. “It’s just...finally when I start to feel good about myself, he has to tear me down. It’s not fair,” he added, whispering, tears starting to fall from his eyes again.

You felt your heart clench at his words, and you fought to keep yourself from crying. “Kyle... I never knew you felt like that.”

“I never wanted to tell you. Cartman tells me all the time that I’m not good enough for you. I just didn’t want you to think less of me,” he mumbled, trailing off at the end.

“But I would never think less of you. You’re perfect and I love you. You’re handsome; you have the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen, your freckles are adorable. You’re really smart and really kind. I know that you’ll have a really bright future. You’re really good at playing basketball. You’re a great friend and an amazing boyfriend. I could go on and on, but my point is don’t listen to what Cartman says. He’s an asshole. He’s probably jealous because you’re a thousand times the person he’ll ever be. Don’t let him get you down because if you let him get you down, then you’re letting him win. You deserve to be happy.”

“I love you too, (Y/N)... just... thank you,” Kyle replied, with a flush before pecking your lips and getting up off the floor, extending a hand to help you up. 

You stood up and hugged him, positioning his hat back over his mass of red curls. “Do you feel better?”

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, thanks to you. Do you want to go back to lunch now?”

“Sure, but only if you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

You took Kyle’s hand in yours, before heading off to the cafeteria. You both sat down at your usual table with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, who was now sporting a black eye. Kyle gave Cartman a dirty look, before placing his arm over your shoulder and pulling you closer to him.

“You okay, dude?” Stan questioned, with a look of concern for his super best friend.

“Yeah dude,” Kyle responded, “I feel a lot better, thanks.”

“Well isn’t that just cute; the two fags are sharing a moment.”

“Up yours, fatass. Nobody cares what you have to say,” Kyle replied, voice dripping with annoyance and hate.

Cartman didn’t say anything in response to Kyle. He just got up and left, which was weird considering he loved to argue with people. You glanced over at Stan and Kenny who shrugged, as clueless as you were to why Eric Cartman behaved the way he did.

“Do you want us to kick his ass again, Kyle?” Kenny asked, taking a few bites out of Kyle’s sandwich.

“Nah, I really don’t care what he has to say anymore. I’m tired of letting him make me miserable,” Kyle answered, thoughtfully, glaring at Kenny playfully for eating his lunch.

“That’s good. I’m sure it’ll drive him crazy that you don’t care,” Stan said, leaning in to hug Kyle.

“I hope,” he responded, hugging Stan back.

After the penny throwing incident, Cartman and Kyle would still fight, but it wasn’t as often. They would usually just scream nasty things at each other. Kyle hadn’t quite mastered ignoring Cartman and not letting him get the best of him, but with your help he would get there. Kyle deserved to be happy and you would do everything in your power to make sure that he was.


End file.
